The Deal
by iliyanamoone
Summary: The Cullen family is a prestigious family known for being charitable, generous, and loyal but most of all, keeping their word. So when the Cullen family decides to stop a cherry farm from closing down, the first Cullen son makes a promise to the old ailing farmer, one that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"What makes a Cullen?" Carlisle reads from the paper as Esme brings him a cup of coffee. He shakes his head and sets the newspaper down as he reaches for his wife. Esme blushes as his long arms wrap around her small curvy body and can't help but smile as her husband tucks his head into her blouse. "I think they're running out of headlines."

Esme chuckles as she kisses his forehead. "I agree, if you haven't heard yet from Alice, there's a new headline running around town," Esme says as she silently sets the local newspaper atop the Washington Post. "I can't help but worry Carlisle."

 _Edward Cullen unhappy with his woman? Is Tanya Denali fit to be a Cullen?_

Carlisle sighs and pushes the paper away. He stands up and runs a hand through his hair. "I think that Forks News is right Esme," he says. "I haven't seen Edward this closed out since his first few months with us. I don't feel good about this whole Tanya thing. I thought that finding a girlfriend would help him, I even pushed him to put himself out there. But Tanya…"

Carlisle always supported whatever Edward did. Even when Edward lashed out in his first few months after Carlisle adopted him and ended up spending time in juvie, Carlisle stood by his son and helped him through. But ever since Tanya came into the picture, it's more than evident that he and his son are drifting apart. Sure they play baseball every other weekend and do research together but there is something missing. Maybe it's that youthful joy that used to dazzle in Edward's eyes or maybe it's just his small yet heartwarming smile that Carlisle's so used to.

All his son does now is spend time picking Tanya up from college and taking her around town for shopping. He even missed last week's baseball game. He never missed a baseball game before.

Esme walks up to Carlisle and wraps her arms around his waist. "It'll all be alright Carlisle," she whispered, sensing his fatherly worry. "I don't like Tanya very much either but we have to support Edward. You know he's going through a tough time right now with you know…"

Carlisle nodded, grateful that his wife didn't finish her sentence. He felt his blood boil as he thinks about _them_ and how after fourteen long years of complete silence, they found his son again only to torture his Edward with every venomous instrument of the past.

Esme kisses his cheek and silently makes her way out of his office, leaving him alone, surrounded by the newspaper that enamored the Cullen's as this prestigious family that have everything and anything. Carlisle picks up the Washington Post article and lets his eyes sink into the words that enamored his family.

 _What makes a Cullen?_

 _Beauty, wealth, and intelligence of course but what puts the Cullen's above the Kardashians and Clintons are their personalities._

 _The Cullen's are most loyal, generous, and charitable family on the continental U.S. They give us hope for humanity._

Carlisle sets the article down and sits down in his leather bound chair and sighs. He is glad that his family is blessed with the ability to provide many people with better opportunities but honestly, all Carlisle wants right now for his family is for Edward, his first son, to find that joy he lost when the Volturi found him.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! This if my first story so please review so I know if it's good enough for me to carry on. Reviews are love!**

 _ **Iliyana Moone**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sound of the alarm going off is only one of the few things in the morning that wake him up. His favorite is when Alice runs racing into his room with a mug full of coffee. Edward closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair as he waits, expecting his little sister to hop into his room. But five minutes after hearing the alarm blaring on, he realizes that Alice isn't going to barge into his room to turn of the alarm and give him his coffee. Alice is at his parent's house with her husband, probably waking Jasper up with coffee right about now.

Edward groans and slams the snooze button on his alarm. He's more than happy that his best friend married his little sister but sometimes he misses his little goofball. Of course, if he had stayed at his family's house instead of moving out to his own empty white flat, he would have been sick of Alice by now. But he's not home. He's far away from his family house, out in downtown Seattle.

He gets out of bed and walks over to his large window wall and looks at the picturesque view of the city in the early morning. The still dark and empty streets are lit by side lamps and taxis zip through the traffic free roads. One of the few things he likes about living in the busy city are the most amazing mornings and even more amazing nights that his pent house on the fiftieth floor gifts him with. The only thing he hates is everything in between the morning and the night. Sighing, Edward slips on a shirt and his running shorts over his boxers and makes his way into the kitchen.

He grabs his phone from where it was charging last night and scrolls through his messages.

 _Tanya._

 _Tanya._

 _Tanya._

 _Tanya._

Edward sighs and leaves the unopened messages for another time. He hasn't mustered the energy to deal with his girlfriend, if that's what he must call Tanya. He needs to clear his head from last night's phone call with Carlisle about the Volturi coming after him.

" _We'll get you the best lawyer in the state, even the country if we have to Edward. There's nothing to worry about son," Carlisle had said._

" _Nothing to worry about Carlisle? Do you even know what the Volturi do for a living? They're going to come for me Carlisle, and they will find me, and they will take me, dead or alive."_

Edward shakes his head and pushes himself away from the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle as he goes.

"I'll go for a run," he tells himself. "Maybe that will clear my mind up."

xxx

 _Later That Night_

"Edward Cullen, the state's most eligible bachelor" Jacob reads from the newspaper, grinning.

Bella frowns as she puts away the dishwasher. "I thought he was dating Tanya Denali," Bella said, wincing at the name of the girl who sent freshmen hiding under rocks.

Tanya Denali is known for many things. Her good looks, her innocent looking smile that only means that she has some sort of an evil, ill-minded concoction brewing in her mind, and her place in the hierarchy of what is Fork's local college. Edward Cullen only boosts her place on the pyramid.

"He is," Billy Black, Jacob's father, says in his deep voice as he rolls his wheel chair into the room. "You can never trust those Cullen's, they do one thing yet another thing is said."

Bella smiles as the old man rolls himself into the dinner table, right next to where Old Man Tom sits. "Just because they have money doesn't mean they're bad Billy," she says as she hands him a plateful of freshly baked chicken and mashed potatoes.

Jacob looks at the both of them, almost immediately knowing that this is going to go downhill sooner than later. "Hey Bella, I'm a growing man, you can't keep feeding the elderly and forgetting about this young handsome man in the room."

Bella rolls her eyes and slowly walks into the kitchen again to make a plate for Jacob. She looks over her shoulder and gives him a silent thank you, one that he returns with the smallest of nods and a smile that says, you owe me. As Bella returns back to the dining room, she could feel Billy's piercing black eyes on her.

She wishes that her grandpa would wake up from his early night slumber and join them at the table. He always makes things lighter with his old time jokes that always get Jake confused. Bella's used to the loud clatter that follows the old man all around the house. Instead now, all she is surrounded by is the tension and the eerie silence that Billy always brings with him.

Bella sits down on at the table next to Jacob, who's already half way done with his food and Billy, who's taking his time as usual. She takes a sip of water and plays around with her food.

"Bella," Billy calls.

Jacob stopped eating.

"Yes Billy?" she asks meeting his eyes.

"You remember what happened to your parents right?"

"Dad," Jacob interrupts coldly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Billy went on, "Sometimes I think you forget about them, about what happened to them, and about who did that to them."

"Of course I remember," she snaps and looks down at her plate before Billy sees the tears rolling down her cheeks. _How can she forget_?

 **Thanks to all those reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I didn't expect such a response after posting the first chapter, it really does mean a lot. Please do review again, reviews are love.**

 **When I was writing this, I pictured Edward's pent house like the ones you see in New York where one whole wall in the bedroom is literally a window that looks out into the open. I hope that this helps you picture his room a bit better lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline but all the characters belong to the owner.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Iliyana Moone.**


End file.
